


Pizza Delivery

by evak1isak



Series: Pizza deliverer [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Crush at First Sight, Evak - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has been dumped by his boyfriend, and there's nothing better than pizza to get over him. He didn't expect to have a first date when the delivery guy showed up, though.





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fluffy one shot i just wrote yesterday. hope you like it xx

Even got off the motorbike and took the pizza from the delivery box, the warm cardboard heating his cold hands up: he still didn’t understand why he accepted a job which consisted on travelling around the streets of Oslo during the winter nights. Who ordered a pizza at midnight?

 

He checked the address before walking to the street door, which was actually ajar. There was only one window with light coming out of it, and it was the address he had been given on his phone, number 21, so it had to be it.

 

He entered into the hall after shaking his shoulders so that the snow that had accumulated on his raincoat would fall. Third floor, number six. He only hoped that it wasn’t one of those idiots who got drunk and ordered a pizza and then refused to pay.

 

But, oh, he was wrong. When he knocked on the door (the client had stated that the doorbell didn’t work), he was surprised by an _angel_. A sad, teary, angel, but still a gorgeous boy in his pyjamas. He was probably two or three years younger than himself, but his innocent look made him… irresistible.

 

“Uh… I’m here to deliver a pizza?” He asked. The boy had clearly been crying, and just nodded before taking his wallet from his pocket.

 

“Are you okay?” Even asked, he couldn’t pretend like he didn’t have the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen right in front of him crying and sad. It made him feel bad.

 

The younger boy wiped his left eye with his pyjama sleeve. “Yeah, just trying to get over an idiot.”

 

“Did someone break your heart?” Even whispered. He still had the pizza in his hands, and he was looking directly at the boy, who looked straight into Even’s eyes for the first time.

 

The boy sighed and laughed, hands on his hips, “Yeah, I guess you could say that: I’m the loser who got his heart broken.”

 

“Why would someone break the heart of such a beautiful boy?” Even asked with a sly smile as he handed him the pizza.

 

Isak gave him the notes before smiling again, trying to hide his blush. “It seems that I’m not good enough.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“Whether I say it or not, I’ll think that in the next few days.”

 

“You should ask a friend to come over, so you can forget about everything.”

 

“I probably should,” Isak answered with a smile. “Thanks.”

 

Even was about to turn around when he stopped in his tracks right before the door closed behind him. “Hey, I feel bad for you.” Isak frowned, probably not used to having a delivery guy worrying about his love life. “Let me at least cut your pizza into pieces, it’s the least I can do.”

 

Isak laughed, his eyes lighting up. “Okay.” He let the older boy in, guiding him to the kitchen. From what Even could see, it was clearly a students flat, like the one he shared with his friends.

 

Even opened the cardboard box right after the other boy (whose name he hadn’t found out yet) handed him a knife. “If you don’t mind, I have to put my clothes into my closet, I just did the laundry this morning.” The boy shook his head towards the kitchen door as a sign, his golden locks flying in the air as he did so. They were as beautiful as he was.

 

“Are you okay with leaving me alone in your kitchen? You don’t even know my name, nor do I know yours,” Even said with a smile.

 

“You don’t look like a murderer,” the boy replied. “I’m Isak.”

 

“Even.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” _Isak_ said before leaving to his bedroom.

 

Even cut the pizza into slices and sooner than expected Isak was back in the kitchen. He closed the cardboard box and smiled at him, “Have a good night, Isak.”

 

“Thanks.” He guided him to the door, leaning his head against the doorframe. “Don’t get too cold out there.”

 

Even laughed, “Oh, don’t worry about that. My shift is over now, I’ll just go home and take a warm shower. Goodbye, Isak.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Even walked down the stairs, hoping that his trick would actually work.

 

***

 

That had been _weird_. Since when are delivery guys nice to clients? Isak thought they just wanted to go back home and didn’t bother about their clients’ love life. This one, though, Even, had been completely different, and it was also the first time that a _hottie_ had delivered him his pizza: even with his Domino’s Pizza raincoat he looked hot. In a way, it’d helped him forget about his traumatic break-up for a few minutes, but now that he was alone again, everything came back again.

 

He sighed and went to the kitchen for the pizza. Hopefully it’ll make him forget his problems, along with another episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race. He opened the cardboard box to find his pizza cut into slices, as well as something written on the cardboard along with a phone number.

 

_pizza can mend your heart,_

_but it always works better with company_

He smiled.

 

***

 

delivery guy Even

 

 

hey I’m isak

you probably won’t see this until you get home

but I’d love to share some pizza with you

 

look out the window

 

…

are you really waiting downstairs??

 

yes and I’ll die from frostbite

unless a cute boy offers me a blanket

and pizza ;)

 

ugh this feels like you’re blackmailing me

 

 

about to die in 3, 2, 1…

 

the door is already open


End file.
